Infinite Stratos: Crimson Skies
by sentai7
Summary: During Ichika's Second year in the IS Academy, the story changes to the perspective of Akato trust, the second IS pilot supposively. After entering the IS academy, Akato goes in secret because of orders by Chifuyu Orimura, the one who enrolled him into the school. As the days countdown, who knows what happens until he meets the first male pilot, Ichika Orimura.


Infinite Stratos: Crimson Skies Episode 1 The New Male Pilot, the one with Crimson Hair

"Argh..." says Akato as he opens his eyes, "where am I?" He was moaning as he talked and looked around and saw he was in a dark room with only a light on the ceiling shining down on him.

"Huh? What the…" he finds out that he is hand-cuffed to a metal chair with both hands around the back while he was sitting down. "Why am I hand-cuffed?nnn!" Akato tries to break free of the cuffs on him and exhausted himself from doing it.

"Hello! Anyone there!? Oi!" "Are you sure we should be doing this?" a voice asks in another room in the dark looking at Akato with monitors and cameras.

"Hmm..." another voice in the dark, "He seems really resilient at his age. Stay here, I'll talk to him." "All right." At the monitor, Akato keeps trying to break free of the cuffs but keeps failing. The sound of a door opening and someone walks in. "It seems you had a lot of trouble on your hands." the voice says.

"Who's there!? Why am I handcuffed?" "Would you be quiet and listen?" The person walks out of the shadows and appears in the light.

"I am Chifuyu Orimura, the person who is going to interrogate you." "Interrogate!? What did I do?" "I will get to that, but first I want your name. I gave mine already." "...My name is Akato Trust." "Trust, huh? Hmph, how ironic."

"What's so funny?" "It's ironic because I don't trust you right now." "Same to you. So tell me why am I here?" "You were found in something that would be unlikely for males to use an Infinite Stratos." "Wha...Ack!" Akato starts to have memories flowing into him and when he touched an IS. "Now, would you kindly tell me what happened in the beginning?" Chifuyu asks. "...All right. It started on the day of the entrance exam." Akato starts to have a flashback on the day of the entrance exams.

Akato was running down the street with a school uniform and a black bag. "Dammit! I'm late!" yells Akato. As he nears the place of the entrance exams where Ichika also went to, he keeps running and goes through the front entrance and to the main door. "Oi! 'Huff' 'Huff' 'Huff' Anyone there? I'm here for the entrance exams!" "Well you're too late," says a teacher, "The exams ended 5 minutes ago. I 'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave." "..." Akato leaves the place in silence and stops at the front entrance and looks back the starts to walk away again.

"'Sigh'...Jeez what am I going to do now?" Akato looks up into the skies. After passing through the town he sees the news about the machine called the Infinite Stratos. "Yes tell us more about the Infinite Stratos…" a news reporter talked to another. "Well, as we talked before, the Infinite Stratos or IS is an exoskeleton used only by women for sport events and fighting. Then something catches Akato's eye, a notice of energy emmiting somewhere far away.

"Eh? What is that?" Akato runs to the energy and goes to a junkyard. As he goes to the energy, he arrives at a store room with huge piles of garbage at the front gate. Akato goes through the trash and reaches the front door. "What a huge door. All right…" Akato pushes hard on the door and with all his strength, the door breaks and Akato falls right through the door. "OW! Gah! What the heck!?"

Akato lies on a dusty floor and looks up from the ground. As he gets up, Akato finds an IS that had light that was shining upon it. "An IS,"Akato says as he walked up to it, "I never knew there was one here." Akato walks in front of it and bends near it.

"Huh... It looks so cool..." Akato touches the IS and it starts to respond just like when Ichika touched an IS the first time, but with red and green colors. "Woah!" Akato takes his hand off the IS. "Did it just activate?" He looks at the IS but not show a screen or anything. "Huh... Is it just my imagination? Hm?" He looks at the helmet and picks it up. Then the response happens again and the IS visual comes up.

"Ah! It responded! So it wasn't my imagination." He looks back at the IS, "I wonder..." Akato gets on the IS. "Ok, here we go... I put my foot here and my hand here..." As he does that, a screen pops up in his helmet that shows all the functions on the IS and armors up on Akato. "Ack! What's with this IS? Ah well, let's see what this thing can do!" The IS starts to form energy wings on its back and slowly goes and when it flapped its wings, Akato busted through the roof on the IS and started flying in the shy. "Waah! This is really high!" Then Akato looks at the bottom and the whole town. "All right... Let's go!" The IS flaps the wings again and Akato flies through the air randomly, zig-zags and loops for example. "Ha! This is awesome!"

Then back to the present, Chifuyu was standing in front of Akato while he was still in the chair. "So you were playing around with an Infinite Stratos you found in a junk heap without even reporting u to the authorities?" says Chifuyu. "Hey! I wasn't playing around, I was testing it out. And besides, if anyone could activate an IS then why wouldn't they try it?" "Hmmm... all right, continue with your story." "Fine, it was the afternoon and I was still flying in the IS." Akato starts to remember how he was still flying in the sky in the afternoon.

"Man, I'm getting tired flying around," says Akato, "I better get back." He stops and looks around and only sees the blue sea. "But where exactly am I? Oh god, am I lost? "He rubs his head and without knowing, a dark figure was right behind him and when Akato flew away it followed him." Great, looks like I'll have to fly around until I find land. Huh?" Then the dark figure was waiting in front of Akato's path and Akato sees the figure and stops in the air.

"Oi! Who are you?" A cloud was blocking the sun and when it went away, the figure was an IS holding a big cannon on its shoulder. "An IS," Akato says surprised, "Oi! Are you another pilot? Sorry, I seem to be lost, can you tell me where am I?" "…" "OI! Can you hear me?" "…" Then in the unknown IS's visual, a screen pops up in it and says, "OBJECTIVE CONFIRMED, CAPTURE THE PILOT."

Then in Akato's visual a screen pops up. "What the…" the screen said, "Enemy entering firing position." Then the IS raises its gun and shoots it at Akato with a large beam. "Woah!" Akato dodges the beam attack. "What's wrong with you!?" The IS keeps shooting at Akato "Ack! I'm only asking for directions!" Then the IS opens up several hidden weapons and shoots out several stream attacks.

Akato gets caught in one of the stream attacks. Without flinching, he charges forward through the beam and rams the IS and knocks the gun from the IS. So the attack disorients the unknown IS and gets back in the air. "Huff… Man, you're pretty tough. What's next? Give me your best shot!" The IS then pulls out a huge rocket launcher and locks it onto Akato.

"Oh come on!" The missiles launch and Akato tries to escape but the projectiles still follow him. When the projectiles finally made contact, Akato falls to the ocean and pulls back up without touching the water. "This guy is too serious about taking me down. All right, charging through!" Akato charges through the sky with his wings and goes straight to the unknown IS as it locks onto to him again.

The rocket locks on and fires at Akato, making a direct hit on top of him. From the smoke of the blast, Akato shows up right in front of it and punches it right in the face. "Raah!" the blow knocks the IS down to the smoke. "Ha! How was that?" Then the unknown IS comes up from behind and attacks Akato with a slice of its sharpened hand. "Gah!" Akato falls to the water of the sea and plummets into unconcious.


End file.
